


eagle

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: the angel recovery service is new.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	eagle

The Angel Recovery Service is new. Founded a few years ago, by someone Yixing does not know and does not care to know, with all their medics being previously fallen angels. His guess was that it’s a masquerading kidnapping service.

At least, that was his guess before Junmyeon told him he’s joining.

“You’re not a medic,” Yixing says, incredulous. Junmyeon is the farthest thing from a medic, actually, used to be a front liner in all conflict. The equivalent of a human General. Used to be; before his exile, before his wings turned to ash. 

Yixing thought it’d make him depressed to no longer soar the skies. He expected anger and grief and resentment and raw emotions — anticipated, rather, because it’s his nature and they’d be excellent nutrition without having to do anything or search anywhere — but Junmyeon was serious. He wanted to help the non-Fallen, and he applied himself immediately after letting him know of his decision. It’s funny, almost.

So. This is how Yixing finds himself roaming the Earth a lot more, learning how angel bodies work (surprisingly similar to humans and demons), and coming very close to just batting his eyelashes at the Fallen at the hospital where Junmyeon got stationed at to become the first demon nurse in a place for saving angels. Against his better judgment and against anything he should stand for. If someone told him so a century ago, he’d laugh in their face, or he'd eat their face outright. He feels ridiculous. The looks he gets sometimes are ridiculous. 

Junmyeon’s smile makes it all worth it.


End file.
